Pain, Beauty and Revenge
by Missy Spankalicious
Summary: Bella's come home to Carlisle, her father. She's out to get him and knows exactly what to start with. Carlisle's known around the world for his preaching and being a priest/doctor, will he be able to keep hold of his clean and very important repution?
1. Chapter 1

Flicking the cigarette down, I tried to remember the last time I was here. The last time I saw my father, the last time I saw my brother but I can't remember, I was too young. My dark black boots crushed the last of the embers out into the cement; the cherry red apple mustang I leaned on supported me as I tried to gather up courage.

Courage to face him, to get what I needed from this, to move on. I was doing this for mom, I was doing this for the years she lived in fear, the years I didn't have a father and the years Em wasn't allowed to know or see his mother. I was doing it for me, for the fact my father had out casted me out, abandoned me, banishing, exiling me from him and _his_ family.

Finally pulling myself together, I strode across the small yard and up the front steps, the large house seemed cold compared to the small homey house I'd seen in childhood photos. Mum hadn't spoken openly about that night we'd left, I was only four when it happened and I didn't ask, I knew enough to know I hated my father.

Knocking on the clear white glass of the large, thick door I stood back, my nerves getting the better of me, again and I pulled out the nearly empty cigarette packet to light another one up. The smoke floated around my form as if it wanted to ingest me and make me vanish in its swirling patterns.

"You know they'll kill you." His smooth, scolding voice had me turning on my heel to face him, his blonde hair slicked back and his icy blue eyes pierced me with distain. He reached out to grab the cigarette from my lips but I quickly dodged and moved around him and into the house, flicking the cigarette out the door.

"That's what I'm waiting for" I said with a smirk and strolled calmly through to the kitchen where my brother and new step siblings waited. I heard the front door slam shut and his fast angry footsteps follow me.

"Isabella! You can't just waltz into my home thinking you can do as damn well you please!" he yelled after me, his voice grating down my back as if raking a pitch fork down it.

"Jeez, what crawled up you're ass and died." I said as I came into a large sunny open kitchen, glass counters, silver cookers and fridges, sparkling utensils and what looked like more glass objects.

"Bella?" his voice sent a jolt of excitement through me, it had been months since I'd last seen Em, his breath washed over my neck I and instantly turned and jumped onto him as if he were my life line, he was in a sense, he's kept me sane, at least for now he has.

"I missed you too." He whispered, though I hadn't said anything he knew me too well to know what I was feeling. I could never say something like that, never open up, never let anyone know what I was feeling but Em always knew.

"Emmett, put her down this instant, she's not a little girl anymore." The pitch fork was back, digging into me and scraping my insides till they lit on fire. I hated that voice, I wanted to scream and shout, to hurt him as he'd hurt me and my mum.

I wanted revenge.

I slowly slid my legs down from his hips and turned with narrowed eyes to see him, joining his new wife, god even my thoughts had turned into bitter voices, her hair was a light shade of caramel and her eyes were just as blue and icy as his. Her soft podgy figure didn't match the sharp narrow features, her nose turned up as if someone had smeared shit under it and her eyes daring.

"Nope, not a little girl anymore but what would you know about that, not like you were ever there." My harsh voice rose in the now very small kitchen.

"Bell-" Bitch face, also known as Esme, started but I quickly cut her off.

"Isabella. I'd prefer it if _you_ called me Isabella." I stated in a sneer, maybe I was being a bitch but why shouldn't I be, it's her fault too, she had half of mine and my mother's life on her hands.

"Isabella then, why don't you meet you're new brothers and sisters." She said, glaring at me while making a sweeping motion, as if we where on a plain and she was showing me the exits, to her children sat at a table.

"There not my brothers and sisters though are they and there certainly not new. I just haven't met them." I said turning to the table full of kids, dressed like they were part of the fucking Brady bunch, jeez.

"Edward" said a bronzed haired boy with pale sharp features, green eyes and strong jaw bone. His long lashes gave him a feminine look and his little head bob in my direction made his long unruly hair flop about in an amusing manner.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" a high pitch squeaky voice said, I winced and pushed my fingers into my ears to stop the ringing. A girl that kind of looked like a boy, sat at the table, her round chubby face held sharp bones and small dimples in her chin, cheeks and forehead, her dark blue eyes set off her dark black hair that was sleeked back with a gel so it crusted down to her neck.

"Rosalie" another girl with dark red hair and blonde highlights, her green eyes were light but held depths of secrets and warnings, she smirked at me and I felt an understanding wash between us. Her hair stopped at her shoulders and her figure was thin and curvy, her bust large and her height tall enough to tower over me but yet she looked gentle, angelic.

"We hope you like you're room, were giving you the guest room, so you can decorate it the way you like it but theres a double bed and a TV so it should be comfortable for now." Esme sneered as she looked at me like I was a rat coming out of the sewers and staining her best linen.

"Um hm." I said turning, I pushed the bag off my shoulder, stuffing it on the glass counter and by the cream and white shitty walls, why white? It was so boring and _pristine_. I know Carlisle job is as the towns priest/doctor but it was like he'd covered the whole house in light and whites as if to cover all the dark spots and the sins of his soul, if he had one.

I slumped into a wooden chair and turned to the new _family_, Em sat by me, grabbing my hand and squeezing as if in warning. Quietly slipping my hand out of his, I shot him a hurt but warning glance of my own, to which he glared back.

It looked as if he had joined them, turned his back on me and joined the small circle that had surrounded me on all sides. He was supposed to understand, agree with me but something had changed but what?

We had talked about this before, he said he knew and would stand by me.

"_Em?" I asked as we lounged on my bed, me studying and him drawing moustaches on the men and women in one of my magazines. _

"_Yeah Bells?" he asked glancing up._

"_You know why we don't live together don't you?" I asked not looking up to meet his eyes, I had been told and I remember snip bits of that night but it was dark and blurry, as if Id been watching from under water but that was the only night I remember my- Carlisle._

"_Yeah Bells, I do." He said sadly, slowly closing the magazine and staring at the marked front page._

"_Good because one day I'm going to get revenge on him and I need you to understand. I know you're close to him but what he did, I can't ever forgive. Okay?" I said looking into his eyes pleadingly._

"_Okay Bells, I understand but what are you going to do?" he asked not meeting my gaze._

"_I don't know for sure yet, I have a few ideas but mostly I just want to make him pay, hurt and suffer the way he made mom." I answered, rage boiling in my voice, I turned back to studying and left it at that._

We hadn't spoken about it again but there was always that underline of…impatience or like he was waiting for it but we never out right spoke about it again.

"Rose, why don't you show Isabella where her room is? Tomorrow we can take a trip to Seattle and pick something's up for you're room, that will be nice, wont it Isabella. Give us a chance to _bond_." She said, almost like it was a threat. I raised a brow questioningly and slowly let a smirk slip onto my lips.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'd rather _bond_ on my own. Rose, you wanna lead the way?" I asked standing and grabbing my bag.

As I passed Esme, she looked like she had the urge to stab me but was being held by a raging Carlisle, I just smiled sweetly and moved behind Rosalie.

"Isabella, we need to talk after you've unpacked and settled in about rules and how you're expected to act here, I have a reputation to uphold in this community never mind the state."

Carlisle wasn't just a priest and a doctor in this town; he was a nation wide hero, role model for all Christians and religious holier than thou's of the world. He regularly preached on telly and was interviewed in all the popular magazines. His career was _very_ important and was the first on my list for me to tarnish, run through the mud, spit on. You get the gist.

As Rosalie led me through the giant maze of a house, I noticed all the family photos, the clippings from magazine, papers and television pictures, photos with other famous and important people. It must have been nice growing up in a family, welcoming, homey place like this looked. But I had that with my mom.

"Here it is." She said flopping down onto the pale blue double bed that sat in the middle of the room, she looked around and the settled her gaze on me before a light blush warmed her pale cheeks and surrounded her freckled covered face.

"Urmm, I know you probably got this a lot over the last couple of days and me saying this wont help but I'm really sorry about you're loss, it must be hard losing you're mum so suddenly but if you ever need to talk I'm here. I understand, my dad died when I was young and I hardly knew him because I was so small but I still know what it feels like, I'm the last person you'd want to talk to but the invitation open, if you ever need it." She said, not meeting my eyes and fidgeting on the bed, she swiftly tugged on a strand of dark red hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"Thanks. I'm not really sure what to say, I'm not big on the 'I'm sorry there dead' because I don't know why people say that, it's not there fault. So, I'm sad that you went through that, hope you're feeling better now though. Not good at all but it's the truth and not some customary bullshit other people feed you, so take it or leave it." I said sitting next to her, her face broke out into a wide smile and I couldn't help but let a small genuine smile worm its way onto my lips too.

"No, that was good, I liked it. You're strange you know that?" she said, looking up and meeting my eyes, I just nodded and looked out the window where the Texas sun was setting.

"So, any good looking guys live in this town?" I said turning back; she shook her head with a faint, nervous smile.

"I wouldn't know, I'm gay." She stated as another blush spread over her face. Her freckles seemed to darken and her eyes began to look everywhere but at me.

"Oh, well, is there anyone special then?" I said nudging her with my elbow, she giggled a little and shook her head.

"No, well kind of, it's complicated." She sighed out, looking frustrated.

"Isn't it always?" I said standing and starting to unpack my bag, the others where in the car but they could wait.

"I guess but she, it, Urgh. I don't even know, we see each other all the time but…" she trailed off, huffing and flinging herself down onto the bed, laying her head on the pillows and closing her eyes.

"But…?" I prodded.

"I haven't told Mum and Carlisle, she wants me to and says we can't start anything solid until I do." She answered.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm unloading this onto you, we just met, you must think I'm some loon who just spills all her problems onto the closest person. I think it's because you're a lot like Emmett." She said pushing up off the bed and sitting with a pillow in her lap, tugging on the corners.

"It's fine, nice not to think about my own problems for a while. You and Em close?" I asked while pushing my underwear draw closed, it didn't budge, so I do what any other person does. I start kicking it closed with my boot clad foot until it groans and slides shut.

"We were, until recently he started seeing this girl. She doesn't like him talking to me, since I havnt come out yet, she thinks I'm after him. Em can't say other wise cause I've sworn him to secrecy, he was like my best friend, could tell him anything." She sighed again and tossed the pillow back with the others at the top of the bed.

"You know I even got him to paint my toe nails for me and he even tried to braid my hair once, got it stuck in a knot but he tried for me." She said as she shook with hysterical laughter, I started to laugh too until I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, don't cry, I'm really not good with emotional people and don't know how to comfort for the life of me. There, there." I said tapping her back, she just broke out giggling.

"Its ok, I'm fine, honest." She whispered through giggles.

Once she calmed down and things where silent again, I moved back to start putting the collection of boots, converse and heels into the large walk in wardrobe. Who would be using the walk in wardrobe in the guest room?

"You looking forward to starting school on Monday?" she asked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Not really, I'm not the school type, more of a 'go where the wind takes you' Got it off my mom I guess, she was just as if not more impulsive and rebellious than me. She was a good mom and a the best of friend." I said smiling brightly at the fond memories.

"She sounds fun; I wish I could be like that. I'm more the shy and…bashful one of the teenagers." She said smiling at me and tugging on the ends of her dark and highlighted hair.

"Stick with me Rose and I'll knock that right out off you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Should i continue?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Priest's (Carlisle) daughter returns to his religious home!**

_**(Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Swan and Carlisle Cullen, has returned to the worlds most beloved Priest/Doctor's home. A couple of days ago her mother died of breast cancer, she came back to her original home town and her new family. Esme Cullen, the step mother has already had three other children with Carlisle, there daughters Alice, Rosalie and there son Edward are all in there last year of school. But what we really want to know is…will Isabella be able to stick to these Beliefs?**_

The crumpled paper was slapped under my nose as I lounged on my bed, my ear buds screwed into my ears with my eyes closed. I opened them to see Rose smiling down at me, her hand on her hip with it cocked to the left.

It was Saturday and we were supposed to be heading into town soon but I was still in my pyjamas and didn't plan on getting out of them until at least ten but coming from Forks to Texas had seriously been messing with my body clock and when I woke up and five thirty, still tired, I was not happy. So I had, grumpily, started to unpack the rest of my bags and then spent the last couple of hours trying to fall back to sleep but failing miserably.

Unscrewing the bud from my ear, I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at Rose as she leaned against the bare wall opposite me, her smile never left her face as she took in my sulking face.

"Breakfast is ready _and_ you might want to hurry up and get dressed, Carlisle and Esme want to talk to you after breakfast about the rules since you went to bed early last night. Once you've eaten and talked with them, we'll go shopping and I'll show you around town." She said as she wandered into my adjoining bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Groaning, I shuffled down the hallways towards the good smelling stuff, the kitchen. When I got there, Edward and Alice sat with a pile of pancakes stacked neatly on there plate, cyrup and butter dripping from the sides. I may have just cum in my mouth, also known as the mouth orgasm.

Two lone plates stacked much like Edwards and Alice's, sat on one of the counters, going over I grabbed a plate and a fork before shuffling towards the table, not moving my eyes off the food. It tasted like heaved on a cloud with a godlike man sprinkled on top in my mouth and I didn't even try to stop the moan escaping my mouth as I savoured each bite.

No one spoke as we ate, it was silent apart from the noises that came with eating and the scraping of forks against the plates. Once I had eaten, I washed my plates while Edward and Alice left there's on the side and wandered back to there rooms.

I noticed, without all that gel, Alice's hair wad naturally curled at the ends, she really was angelic and Edwards's usual messed stuck up doo, was long and down just passed his shoulders in a straight combed sweep. It was odd to see how different they looked in the mornings to there made up selves last afternoon.

While I was just drying my hands on the dish towel, Esme strode in with Carlisle beside her, she was dressed in a light blue suit, her tanned pantyhose rebelling against the pastel blue's of her skirt and suit jacket, the little bonnet pinned to the side of her head tilted and her hand bag were the only accessories apart from the pearl earring sticking out from her out of her hair.

Carlisle's blonde hair was slicked back, it gleamed in the light with the grease that stuck it back, his chin pointed high as he entered the kitchen and peered at me from over it. He wore a suit, all black except a little white dog collar.

"Isabella, sit. We need to discuss the rules of this household." His tone left no room for argument and that's why I continued to lean against the counter and rais an eyebrow at him.

"Now." He demanded as he and Esme took seats at the table across from me.

"No, now say what you have to say." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and trying to look threatening and serious in my Elmo pyjamas. I don't think it worked but it got the point across that I wasn't going to just follow demands off anyone like a pet, never mind _him_.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult, probably get it off you're mother." Esme crowed from his side.

My eyes immediately narrowed and I was taking forceful strides towards the table before I could control my anger and I was in her face, my tone coming out in a calm anger but it was far from what was going on inside my head.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about my mother, you know nothing about her or me so don't act like you do. You're just the whore he shacked up with once we were gone, second best. So climb down from you're fucking high horse and get with all the other scum you and he deserve to be with." I seethed, my teeth clenched and eyes furiously staring into her shocked ones.

I slowly straighted up, never breaking the eye contact and then quickly turned and stormed away from there still shocked faces. I couldn't believe it, she was acting as if my mom wasn't the one who'd been cheated on, as if it was her that had caught them at it behind her back.

I wanted to go back and scream, shout and beat the ever loving shit out of her. I wanted to through shit about, destroy something. I needed to get out of here, needed to go find something reckless to do.

I needed to start what I had come here to do.

Dressing into some light blue shorts a black cut off top with a cross on it, I threw on my black boot and platted my dark blonde hair to one side of my head. My eye liner was thin and my eye lashes long with the mascara, the light lip gloss spread nicely and I was ready to go.

Stepping out of my room, I told Rose I would have to go shopping with her later and wandered through the house to the front door. I stepped into the hot air around me and let the sunlight shine on me for a second before walking over to my car and sliding into the hot leather chair.

I drove aimlessly, letting the radio and back roads lead me to the middle of town. The sun lit the shops, making the colours and windows shine and reflect, drawing my attention to them all at once. I noticed a small old fashioned diner; it had ice creams and milkshake advertisements in the window and made me smile.

I wandered over, the towns people openly stared at me so I gave them my best glare until they stared else where and carried on until I finally entered the small diner. It was filled with colour, reds, oranges, blue, purple and the rest of the rainbow.

It was full to the brim with high shcooler's, all around my age, some older. I wandered over to the front counter and hopped onto one of the candy floss pink stools.

"How can we 'elp you darlin'?" a girl about my age asked, with a thick Texan accent as she appeared from around the counter, her white hair pinned to her head with multicoloured clips, her bright yellow lipstick stood out against her tanned skin. Her uniform was a polka-dotted poodle skirt with the diner's logo to the right side of it instead of the poodle and a tight green blouse with her name tag on her left breast read…

'Charlotte.

"Urmm…some ice cream please." I said as I stared at all the bright colours that were on her, she kinda hurt my eyes to look at but other than that, she was very pretty.

"What flavours Hun'? She asked as she smacked the bright green gum around her mouth.

"Chocolate chip, honey comb and fudge brownie." I answered flicking the edge of a menu.

"Ok Hun' I be right out with it." she said turning and swishing back behind the counter.

As I waited, my eyes scanned the room of people I'd be sharing high school with for the next couple of months, though I hardly doubt I would see a lot of them.

The jocks stood in the middle of the room surrounding a lone table and all sat on silver stools, the cheer leaders stood next to the table giggling obnoxiously and twirling there hair as the leered over the muscled guys sat there.

Then there was the small family in the corner the petulant child glaring at his parents and ignoring the banana split in front of him, the teenage girl hiding behind her long brown hair and baggy green jumper, her black painted toes sticking out of the leather sandals on her feet and the shorts coming to her knees. The parents looked angry but defeated, the mother trying to get the small child to eat and the dad trying to get the teen girl to talk to them, she just turned her head indignantly.

Then there was the odd person study over a burger and fries, slurping on there bright coloured milkshake annoyingly but then, surprisingly, there were five young men in my sight and they were defiantly men.

The fist had ear length brown hair, his facial hair trimmed but also ruff looking shaped into a goatee that went into a line behind his ears. His tanned skin was gold and his brown eyes stared back going nicely together, his pink lips smirked at me and his stance was strong but casual as his lean muscles tensed as my eyes raked him.

The second was slightly taller, his build heavier and more muscled, his hair was a dark black and his eyes piercing green, his sharp features were slightly narrowed but the smile on his face welcoming.

The third was the shortest and would only come up to my nose, his slicked blonde hair was light and his features were angelic but boyish, his build was lean but lanky for a short person. His eyes were also trained on me.

The fourth was tall and tanned, his hair was a corn field colour with highlight and slightly ruffled, his muscles were lean and toned, his right arm had a tattoo of tribal signs and his features were sharp with a slight chubby-ness to them. His eyes were alight with excitement as the rest were all coolly relaxed.

The sixth stood in the middle, clearly the tallest and the leader. His chin length honey blonde hair was soft looking but took nothing away from his rugged handsomeness, his features slightly alluring as his piercing grey eyes pinned me to the spot and shot heat into my body. His lean muscled body was tanned and ready to be licked, I could feel my body responding to him and I knew it wasn't the temperature of the air around us.

His muscled arms were littered with tattoos and his bottom lip had one piercing, his eyes lined with long blonde lashed and his lips curved into a sexy devilish smile had me licking my lips.

My stare off was interrupted when Charlotte plopped down next to me, two bowls of ice cream in her hands and a friendly smile on her pink painted lips.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked as she placed my bowl in front of me.

"It's my break Hun and I thought since you're new to town, you could use a friend." She justified as she dug her silver spoon into her bowl, piling it up with mint ice cream and the pushing the spoon forcefully into her mouth.

"Sure, names Bella." I answered as I scooped my own ice cream up and slipped it into my mouth with a groan at the sweet treat.

"You living with the preachers kids then?" she asked, eyeing me a little cautiously.

"Yeah…problem?" I asked with a little too much attitude I guess, as she quickly stuck her hands up in defence and shook her head.

"No, I just…hang out with Rose." She answered and then continued to eat her ice cream without meeting my eyes.

"Ah, you're the girlfriend or the friend with benefits, or whatever the hell you to are." I stated as I slumped into my seat, scooping big dollops onto my spoon before pushing the cool tasting sweet onto my tongue.

"She told you?" she whispered.

"Only the basics, no details, promise. But you shouldn't be mad at her, from what I'm getting you're the only one she can really talk to about this stuff and at the minute it's a little complicated with you two, she hasn't come out to her parent and us two are the only sane ones in that house, she needed to talk to someone and I ain't going to go around spreading shit." I quickly defended Rose's actions.

"I know, I just don't know what to do. I hate the fact we have to be a secret, its like she ashamed of me and I know its not because of that I just cant help feeling that that's why, she needs time and support and I should be there but…" she sighed and I didn't want this ending in tears again, god, why do people cry to me the last person who's good at comforting.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Mr. Goatee from the table of hotties came over, throwing his arm over Charlotte's shoulders and smiling at me when he caught my eye.

"Nothing Peter, what are you guys up to?" she asked, perking up immediately and digging back into her ice cream as if nothing had happened.

"Oh you know, breaking hearts here and there, same ol' same ol'. Who's you're friend here?" He said with a smirk looking at me.

"She can talk for herself and its Bella, any way Char, I gotta head out, you know the preacher wants to try and save my soul before lunch. Were all hoping." I said throwing some cash onto the counter and giving her a wink.

"I'll pray for you!" she shouted after me with a giggle.

"Don't bother, I already sold it to the devil!"

_**Sorry maybe errors but its un-beta'd and I do all my own proof reading. I bet you found some mistakes, eh? Don't go mad, just let me know and I'll proof read with a comb next time. Thank you, leave me something pretty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry it's been so long, College and life has been hectic but I have some time on my hands now and will be able to update this story and Don't Let Me Fade alot more often now so thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and reviews. It's short but...sweet;) hope you all like and this is just the begining, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Let me know what you think of the guys;)**_

* * *

><p>Jasper P.O.V.<p>

As soon as miss blonde, tanned and long legs walked off out of the diner, Demitri, Alex and James were over in a flash to Charlotte and Peter, wanting answers on who this chick was. I turned to the window to see her enter her fuck me cherry red mustang. If I hadn't wanted her before then I definitely did now knowing what car she had.

As soon as the car disappeared down the street I went over to see if I could get any information out of Charlotte on this girl.

"Who is she? What did she say? Where she from?" James was firing off questions faster than a fucking bullet; Vicky had obviously stopped putting out then.

"James shut the fuck up and let the woman talk. Carry on Char." Always a gentleman in his own way, Demitri saved Char from James's desperate need for answers.

"Guys, she really didn't tell me all that much. She came in, ordered ice cream, chatted with me about Rose for a minute then left." Char said shrugging and digging her spoon back into the bowl of ice cream.

"She's got a Texan twang but its faint...wait how does she know Rose?" Asked Peter his features suddenly confused.

"Oh yeah! It's Rose's half sister or step sister...I forget. But she just moved back to town to live with them" she slurped out from around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Wait, so she's she the priest's daughter?" This was my turn to but in, my shock had overcome my control to not show I was remotely interested in her but fuck me if that just made her more appealing. She was a good girl gone bad and every bad boy needs a bad girl he'd like to tame.

"Yeah"

"Dibs!" Alex shouted.

"Damn it!" James.

"Really Alex?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked sounding offended.

"Shouldn't you be going after someone...your own size, besides I doubt you'd be able to handle a woman like that." Said Demitri ruffling his hair, which Alex quickly swatted away glaring at him.

"We all want her right?" I asked to which they nodded looking confused as to why I was asking, Alex started to look disinterested after what we'd said.

"Well why don't we make it interesting?" I say smirking.

"How?" Peter asks cautiously.

"A bet."

"What kind of bet?" Demetri asks as Charlotte peers at us all from her stool, her bowl now empty.

"Who ever gets the first lay of her wins...let's say a hundred bucks each from all the losers."

"I'm in." Peter.

"Me too." James.

"Fuck it, I'm in." Demetri.

"Alex?" I question as he suddenly looks sheepish and shy.

"No, I'd have no chance going up against these three even if I was tall but you Jazz, no fucking chance in hell, I doubt even these will." He said as he shuffled around.

I was known to be a bit of a player and to get what I want and who I want when it came to women but that's just me and it's not as if the boys ever had a problem when it came to woman too.

"Come on Alex, don't be stupid." We all started to try and coax him in to it until finally.

"Fine, I'm in." He said with frown.

"Let the games begin" I said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Still a little short but a more recent update, yay! Please review and let me know what you think! It's like candy and I'm a fatty so gimme! haha hope you enjoy! And a big thanks to all the reviewers, people who added to fav list and alerted this story! Love you all! Stick with me. Jess.**_

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V.<p>

As soon as I walked in the door Esme and Carlisle were calling my name to meet them in the living room. I waited a couple seconds contemplating if I would be able to make it to Rose, grab her and be back out the door before they could do anything about it. The chances were slim and with that thought and an annoyed huff I walked into the living room.

"Bella, the rules." Carlisle said in a stern voice as if the word rules would demand my attention.

"What about them Carlisle?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch and put my boot clad feet onto the glass coffee table.

Esme made a light coughing sound and then made it again when I didn't respond to it...and then again.

"Yes, Esme what is it?!" I said barely being able to keep the annoyance out of my half shout, my outburst made her jump but she quickly composed herself, raising an eyebrow at my feet.

I just smirked and raised an eyebrow back at her as my response before turning to Carlisle angry face and nodding at him to proceed with the list of rules he had for me.

"1. No smoking." He said looking pointedly at the pack hanging from my shorts pocket.

"No can do. Next." I said dismissively and started to pick at my nails to add to the look of boredom.

"Isabella you will obey that rule and any other rules we give you." He said his voice starting to raise with his anger.

"Sure." I said sarcastically smirking at him.

"We done or are there more rules I won't follow but you feel the need to tell me I will?" I asked cockily.

Ignoring my question he carried on with the list.

"2. No drinking.

3. No party's.

4. No boys.

5. Attendance at school must be excellent.

6. Grades at school must be above average.

7. No staying out past 9:30

8. All homework must be complete the day it is given.

9. All chores must be done when given.

10. Attitude toward us and all elders must always be respectful.

11. No drugs.

12. No sex. (My scoff at this didn't go unnoticed but no one mentioned it, they just decided to glare)

And last but not least no sinful clothes." He said as he eyed me.

"These will be obeyed because if not there will be serious consequences, am I clear?" he said as his eyes stared at me, trying to pierce me like knives.

"Oh yeah, very clear. I just hope I don't forget one or two...or maybe them all. That would be an ooopsie." I said as I walked out of the living room laughing.

On the search for Rose I bumped into a brunette, a little smaller than me in height and size but to make up for that she was showing enough skin. I'm surprised her flaps weren't just hanging out of that skirt for all to read hell, I wanted to stick a sigh on her crotch saying 'read my lips' and send her on her way. So what the fuck was she doing in the perfect Cullen home that forbids 'sinful' clothes when this girl practically had her vagina and ovaries sliding out of that skirt?

Her tits were spilling out of deep cut fake hooters t-shirt and her bright red lipstick was smudged on to her teeth, attractive.

"Oh. You must be Bella." She sneered showing me the lipstick teeth again, nice.

"And you are?" I said, my hip automatically doing that bitchy hip-cocking thing and my eyebrow going up.

She took her time sizing me up before she replied.

"Lauren. Emmett's girlfriend." Que hair flip and duck pout.

I burst out into laughter, tears nearly rolling down my eyes, doubled over on the floor kind of laughing.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" she spat, her words emphasized with a little foot stomp.

"Just that, I thought Em had more class and taste to go for someone like you. Looks like he peeled you off your back after been on it for so long, get tired of letting all the guys in school lay on you for money did you?" It was harsh but this bitch was in my house, dating my brother and came at me with an attitude like that. Great first impression never mind the fact we could all see what she had for tea last night.

"Fuck you bitch, you don't even know me. Your just some pathetic girl who moved back in with her dad because no one else wanted you once you mom died. Your own brother doesn't even want you never mind these people you live with that you now call a family. Yeah, good luck with all this." She hissed as her hands went onto her hips and her eyes turned to daggers.

"What you just say to me?" I asked taking a step closer to her, my frame hovering over hers a little. She looked around for a second before squaring her shoulders and looking up at me again.

"You heard me you skank." And with those word out of her mouth, my first went into it. Affectively knocking her off her cheep knock off heels and flat onto her arse; her hand went to her now bust lip as she looked up at me in shock.

"Don't forget to pick you vagina off the floor on your way out, wouldn't want it dragging on the carpet and spreading all that shit you've got." It felt good to finally really stand up for myself, she'd know not to say anything about me or my mum to me or otherwise.

Urgh, I was already tired of all this shit and it had only been one full day. I decided to get Rose and get the hell out of this house for a while.

I soon found her in her room on her bed, looking at her phone worriedly.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked as I came into the plain room and sat on the bed.

Her room was all white with one slightly tinged grey wall, kind of like her, she was pure everything but her sexuality well to everyone else she would still be all pure but to this family she'd be seen as a little bit tainted. I hate religion.

"Charlotte's text me saying we need to talk. I'm nervous because I love her and what if it's the break up talk?" She said getting panicked as she played with her hands.

"It won't be but if it is, then fuck her you'll find someone else. Come one we'll talk about this once were out of this house." I said rising and throwing her bag at her.

She quickly followed, sliding her flip flops on at the door and grabbing her sun glasses.

Soon we were in the car, driving in the sun listening to music and for the first time since arriving I felt at peace as I drove along the dusty roads. I wondered how long it would last though.


End file.
